


Love Is

by LoverOfStuff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Good Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfStuff/pseuds/LoverOfStuff
Summary: 5 Times Peter used his love to accomplish something, and the one time the Avengers had to use love to save someone.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> I also originally had this published on FanFiction. I'm sort of bringing everything over here while working on a 14 fic series. So please watch out for that, and please read and review!

\--

Love is compassion

Peter was going to feel a lot better as soon as this stupid trip was over.

Granted, the fun Tony had been having from the teasing had made it worth it. He loved the thought of Peter's decathlon team coming to the tower for a tour. For the last two weeks Tony had spent more time 'pitching' ideas to embarrass Peter than anything else. The potential for the trip had the man giddy for days. Peter had tried everything in his power to cease whatever the genius was planning, through death looks, threats, and blackmail. He even tried to stay out hours later than his usual 'curfew' to threaten Tony. Which only ended in a stalemate.

Peter figured he was doomed when his peers, himself at the back, came off the bus and started for the door. Flash had a very signiture smug smirk that appeared on his face whenever he thought he was about to outshine someone, and the look was in full force. Peter didn't particularly care about Flash, though. He long since cared about validation from people he didn't care for or respect. But that smirk looked so much like the gleeful look Tony had been wearing the night before, that Peter just glared. That probably didn't help his relationship with Flash.

"Did Mr. Stark tell you if he was gonna show up?" Ned whispered beside him. The group stopped at the doors, in front of them was a blonde woman Peter had only began to see recently. An easy to see badge of 'tour director' on her navy blue blouse. He figured she was new and probably forced to be the tour guide, instead of her usual secretary duties. A flash of recognition flashed in her eyes as she lingered on Peter for a moment.

He shook his head at his friend. "No, I don't think so. I went there last night. Everyone seems to be here because there was a 'threat' or something made against them. But, he could've been lying to me, I don't know." Ned hummed in response.

The blonde lady clapped her hands as the group settled in front of her. Peter noted her smile was unsettling fake. "Alright Midtown, is everyone ready?" She paused, waiting for an answer from the small group. After a few seconds of silence, she continued. "As you all have probably heard, this tower has made history in the recent years. Not only was this site the centre of the battle of NewYork fought by the world's mightiest heroes, the Avengers, but it is used as a headquarters of sorts for them as well."

"Are we gonna meet anyone cool today?" Flash interrupted. The group rolled their eyes, but no one said anything as they hoped for an optimistic response.

There was a slight hesitation of the woman. She began to make her way to open the large doors, as the group followed her few steps. "Steve Rogers does have a reputation for interrupting tours of the high school and college groups. But I dont think there will be any appearances today."

She opened the door and made her way inside, taking a few steps ahead to make room for the group. Slowly, everyone also made there way through the doors and into the busy lobby. Many people wearing bussiness attire were exiting elevators, shuffling around each other, but overall were heading out of the building. There were also at least three people Peter could see that were clearly wearing S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms. He stared uneasily at them as he also walked into the building, and immediately heard Friday's voice.

"Good Morning, Peter." The teen rolled his eyes. The response was so instant that Tony must have asked her to keep an eye out. "We've been awaiting your arrival."

Peter slapped his head into his hand as a song began to play very loudly over the speakers. The bussiness people had jumped at Friday's sudden voice. The rest of the decathlon team had also startled at the voice, but more so at the name drop of 'Peter'. His team had turned to see his reaction. Everyone in the room had followed their action as the song 'To the beat Pete' started to play at a max volume.

Ned raised his eyebrow at his friend. Peter groaned and hid his face from the quizzical stares of his peers. He had no idea he could be so embarrassed by a song he hadn't even heard before. For three minutes the group had just stopped moving and talking as the sax and drums played.

After it was over, Peter carefully peaked his eyes out from his hand. The tour director coughed uncomfortably, her eyes still locked on Peter. Flash also still stared at Peter, his brow switching between up his forhead in shock, and close to his eyes with confusion. Bless the rest of his decathlon team. They had simply shrugged and returned their attention to the tour director.

"...Anyway, this is the level one ground floor of the building. Main lobby. I ask all of you to grab a visitor's pass from the front desk, in case anyone were to become lost or separated during the tour. Then we will go over some safety procedures." She stated, taking more glimpses at Peter than before.

The group naturally formed into groups of two and walked to the front desk. Another smiling woman, who Peter had shared a few conversations with while waiting for Tony, was handing each one of them a nicely laminated rectangular card attached to a leather necklace.

"So, um, what was that?" Ned asked finally.

Peter rolled his eyes again. "I try not to understand Mr. Stark's ways anymore." He answered as the two were the last to reach the front desk.

The woman smiled apologetically at Peter. She handed Ned a regular visitor pass, and reached beside her computer for a 'special' pass made for Peter. He gazed down as she handed it to him, letting out a small chuckle as his friend tried to get a look at it from behind his shoulder.

"Is he serious?" Peter laughed. His pass had a picture of himself when he was younger. Specifically, when he had attended the Stark Expo years ago. No one else would have known, but of course Peter recognized himself, especially when wearing that IronMan mask. Beside the picture was text that read, 'Restricted access: Kid's Table'. Peter also noted the small spider symbol at each corner of the colorful card.

"I bet the Avengers don't have to deal with this." Ned sympathized.

Peter grinned. "Oh, I'm sure they dont."

\--

Tony was having a little too much fun with this whole thing, Peter had decided. The jokes had been coming all day. There had been an 'intern of the month' party in the lounge. In one of the lower science labs they were researching meta-humans and G-forces, which meant Spider-Man was plastered everywhere. Out of all the antics, Peter appreciated that one the least. It was becoming agonizingly obnoxious at this point. Every room they entered played a different song with the name 'Peter' in it. Who knew there were so many? He was surprised he hadn't seen the man at all. Peter was sure Tony would've shown up at least to admire his handywork before slipping away.

He groaned loudly as the group stepped into another lab, this time instead of a song, a podcast or interview with Peter Dinklage started to play. The rest of the group had switched from being weirded out by the 'pranks' to being just as annoyed and frusterated as Peter.

"Mr. Stark is in the building." The tour director had walked over to whisper to him. "I could probably allow you to slip out if you do know him, to go see him."

Peter shook his head. "Oh no. I am not giving him the satisfaction."

She shrugged. One of the engineers of the building began his prepared speech. She tilted her head before asking, "So, are you close with Mr. Stark?"

"Um..." Peter hesitated. Was there a way to describe their relationship? He wasn't sure. It varied differently between scenarios. Some days Peter was sure Tony didn't like him at all. Put downs after put downs, ignoring him, telling him he couldn't be Spider-Man anymore. Then the next day Tony would be calling his school, his phone, his Aunt, ordering Happy to go find him, while already flying in his suit to him. Only to have Tony ask him random irrelevant questions and storming off. Or the weekends the genius insisted on Peter staying the weekend to 'bond' and not being around half the time. With all the ups and downs, Peter could say that the pair's relationship was definitely... honest?

He nodded. "As close as an intern could be, I guess."

She narrowed her eyes, but nodded with him. For a moment, Peter wondered if she was jealous. He wasn't sure how many employees who worked in the tower had never talked to Tony before. How many had never seen him in person? It would probably be annoying. Working at a place Tony lived at, and never seeing or have had a conversation with him. And then here comes some random teenager one day, who started getting all the perks. It would be rather irritating.

"Peter Parker to the A floor please." Friday's voice intersected his thoughts.

He glared at the ceiling. No way was he going to go up to the Avengers floor. If he went up there, Tony would win. And no way was he going to let him laugh about this day until Peter was in college.

"I'm not going up Friday-"

"Mr. Stark says it's an emergency."

Peter opened his mouth to retort, when suddenly a blaring alarm rang through the building. Uh oh. Tony wouldn't pull an emergency alarm just so Peter would go upstairs. At least, Peter hoped he wouldn't.

As the other students, and Ned unfortunately, started to have panic set in as they began to rush to nearest exit, Peter slowly slipped away. He headed for the elevators. He was surprised his spidey sense wasn't going off. If there was an emergency in the building, wouldn't he have sensed something? One of the security guards who had been following the group saw Peter begin to slip away, and followed him by trailing the wall.

Peter noticed the guard but continued towards the stairs. The man was just doing his job, clearly. Just as Peter was doing. This was his job. Actually, no. Jumping into action to protect people? That was his life's duty now.

He opened the door as he reached the stairwell. He held the door open for the guard. "Do you know what the alarm is for?" Peter asked, noticing the bluetooth in the man's ear. Perhaps he had received a message through the piece on the situation unfolding.

The man quickly reached into his chest pocket. Peter's head tingled, but instantly dismissed it as the guard cautiously grabbing a gun as a precaution. The man shook his head. "I imagine someone has a bomb." He said matter of factly.

Peter's eyes widened. He pushed both of them through the door into the stairwell as the guard was still fumbling with what was in his pocket. Something didn't sit well with him on the explanation. Tony called him to the Avengers level of the building because of that? Not that it wasn't important, but couldn't the others handle that without him? Or, if the other Avengers weren't in the building like Peter believed, couldn't Tony handle that perfectly fine on his own?

He frowned. "Must be some bomb, then."

The guard gave him a small smile. "Powerful enough to take down the Hulk."

Now Peter felt uneasy. He nodded at the man, not to make him suspicious, as he turned his back cautiously and started up the stairs. His head tingled again as he felt a cold thin metal stab into his neck.

He flung his body back as he felt the man's hands begin to wrap around his waist. The two bodies fell to the floor. The man's arm wrapped around Peter's chest, his other arm wrung tightly around the boy's face.

Peter could feel his body, and the superhuman strength that comes with it instantly become numb. His head both tingled with the realization of danger, and the mellowness that came with sleep. He had to get out of here. He tried to twist his body to the side off of the man, but was held in place by the other's arm around his chest. Then, he tried to scream for help as his eyelids started to drop. That attempt also failed as his screams were muffled against the older man's other arm. Finally, he couldn't fight against it anymore. His llimbs slowly stopped flailing. His voice faded out. His eyelids fell and he saw the welcoming blackness.

\--

"We... figure... they... no... blow-up... boy..."

Words slowly got filtered through Peter's ringing ears. He groaned as his mind finally started to restart. He squeezed his fingers, trying to wake himself up. He felt some sort of very cold heavy metal pulling at his hands as he moved them ever so slightly. Oh no. He was definitely in trouble.

"...Tony Stark..."

Peter ignored everything his body and mind were crying at him when he heard that name. He raised his torso as quickly as he could, and opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was his tour guide. She stood tensed looking through a window Peter couldn't see within his line of sight. Her thumb was in her mouth, biting her nails. Beside her was a new man Peter didn't recognize at first, until he realized he was one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in the tower's lobby earlier. He sat next to the tour guide, on a wooden crate of some sort. A suitcase sized metal device was beside him, littered with different colored buttons. In his hand was a black phone, tilted to its side to talk better into. Peter's aching eyes scanned the rest of the area he was in. The large area looked as though it was a garage for small airplanes. As he scanned the area, he saw the guard that must have taken him. The man was tinkering on the floor with some sorts of liquids in styrofoam cups.

"Well look who decided to join us!" The guard chuckled as he noticed Peter.

The tour guide rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's great." She snapped, removing her thumb from her mouth.

The second man rolled his eyes. "You should've fucking killed the kid in the stairwell or something Witold."

Witold. Peter nodded his head internally. The 'guard's' name was Witold. Okay. It was a start.

Witold growled under his breath. He knocked over one of his cups, a green yellow liquid poured onto the concrete floor. "Oh, so sorry for thinking ahead!" He retorted loudly, boarding on a scream.

Peter took a moment to assess himself. He wasn't tied to a chair or anything, so that was good. The trio seemed to have tossed him between the three of them. His wrists and ankles were bounded together however. His wrists were shackled by thick and heavy rusted handcuffs. His ankkes were also attached by newer and lighter silver handcuffs. Peter sat up more fully, his legs outstretched. Even disoriented, he could probably break the cuffs. But, he had no idea where he would go after that. He needed more of a plan befire he were to try anything.

"Either way," the second man continued, "we got what we wanted. The Avengers are in a damage control mode. As close to panic as anyone would have wanted." The man grinned, changing his attention to Peter. "You know, I bet it would make Stern pretty happy if we stuck something of Tony's with a 'metal'."

So, Hydra, Peter thought. He remembered from the news a few years ago about senator Stern being outted for being part of Hydra. Everyone figured there would still be some Hydra members around. They have been around since the second world war. One huge hit from the Captain, a spy, and a bird would not have been big enough to dig a grave. Perhaps this was a last breath?

Peter blinked at the threat. He'd probably have to be careful about this one. "Umm... can I quickly ask why I'm here?" He asked cautiously. He tried to sound as innocent as possible. He had to assume that they didn't know he had spider powers.

"You're here because some people can't follow instructions correctly." The lady said, spitting the words out in disgust.

Witold scoffed. "Ok, Jennifer. What is your issue here? Because I can leave right now. You should be more kind to the only one who has the antidote."

Peter's ears twitched at the word 'antidote'.

"My issue, Witold, is that you taking this kid is not what we all planned on. Of which has been in the works for months. You have put this entire operation in jeopardy and for what?"

"So we can have an out! If this operation goes awry, which we should factor in since we are dealing with the Avengers, having a card up our sleeve so we could possibly escape is the best out. This kid is that get out of jail free card!"

The woman, Jennifer, scowled and sat next to the second man. Peter stayed silent. So, there was probably some sort of bomb... maybe? Witold had mentioned an antidote. Was there some sort of chemical bomb? He tried to piece together the puzzle facing him. What could he do?

"W-what about an antidote?" Peter asked.

Witold answered. "I've been working on it for years. For normal people, my chemical formula when ingested begins to slowly and painfully clot the blood stream, fill the lungs, and doubles the amount of stomach acid, which then begins to trickle through the rest of the organs." He stared coldly into Peter's eyes. "It's a terrible way to die. For an individual with a different chemical formula such as abnormalities from gamma radiation, the individual's entire being starts breaking down. Skin, organs, eyes, brain, everything..." He smiled fondly as his index finger circled the rim of one of his cups. "When an animal dies like that, they become very aggressive. I'm sure you can imagine what say a Captain or a Hulk would be like under this influence."

Peter stared at the man in shock. He tried not to seem as horrified and panicked as he was inside. He could imagine the damage Captain Rogers or the hulk could do under that sort of circumstance. Clearly Witold didn't know of Peter. He had radioactive spider blood for crying out loud! What sort of damage could he do under the influence of this chemical warfare? Peter didn't want to entertain the thought. He had to make sure they didn't find out he was in any way enhanced. Which unfortunately ended a lot of his escape plans that were currently brewing.

'Okay, think Spider-Man'. Peter had to think of something. He ran through the information of his situation. There was probably a chemical bomb close to the Avengers tower, he figured that much. His captors would preferably want to be as far away as possible from that point. So, Peter would put a high bet that the four of them were a large distance away from the tower. He still wasn't sure where, but it was a start. He also knew that he couldn't reveal himself in any way. As far as these people knew, he was just a normal intern that Tony Stark really liked. If he revealed himself, he would putting his identity at risk in front of Hydra, and he could have some of this mystery chemical used on him.

He sighed. He would really have to play his cards right on this one.

\--

Eventually, it was only Witold and Peter alone.

Everything had gone choatic would be an understatement. Inevitably, the Avengers did not appreciate the planted bomb, nor the mystery chemicals that threatened them, or the kidnapping of Peter. From what Peter had heard over the three conversing amongst themselves as well as on their phones, Earth's mightiest heroes were not amused.

The three had began to panic as the Avengers had started to close in on their location. Peter had listened calmly to their disputes of desperation. He may as well had been invisible to the trio. They could have just left the area as soon as they realized the Avengers were on their way, but there was only one issue... and that was Peter.

"We can't bring the kid." The second man had argued. "And we can't be here when the Avengers show up. And we can't just leave him here while we escape. He could identify us and everything Hydra has left could be in jeopardy. We have to kill him."

"We can't kill a kid!" Witold objected.

"Fine. You be the sacrifical lamb then. Stay here and wait for them to come. You decided to take him anyway."

And that had been the end of it. The second man and Jennifer didn't give Witold another passing glance before disappearing.

Peter hadn't moved much from his spot on the concrete floor. His cuffs had not been removed still. He remained quiet as Witold sat in front of him, also silent as his situation began to hit him. It was his own fault, he decided.

Peter's wide eyes softened. "Thank you."

Witold scoffed. "I'm so stupid. Did I really think a playing card could match a stacked deck?" He paused to meet his eyes with Peter's. "You know them, don't you? What do you think they'll do to me? That bomb... killed a few people."

Peter wasn't sure. He knew what Steve had done for Bucky. And he knew Tony was much more protective of things he cared about. Peter knew he was one of those things, whether he wanted to be or not. He also knew that if that bomb had gotten people killed...

Witold's lip quivered. "I know one of them. Black Widow. Years ago she started a fire in a hospital. My mother... died in that fire."

There was a long silence. A tear escaped from Witold's eye. He began to pick at the ground, changing his stare to the ground while he shared his vulnerability.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Peter breathed out. He reached out his still shackled hands to attempt to touch the man's arm.

Witold pulled away, slightly but also hesitantly. "I was excited by the bussiness model of Hydra, you know. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra are two sides of the same coin, you know. Until she took that away from me too. All we can do now is avenge it."

He continued. "I've always just wanted an apology, you know. When they destroyed Hydra, they leaked so many awful things they had done. And what did she say? The one who killed my mother? She said 'you need us'." He laughed half heartedly. "And now they are going to hurt me... because I didn't want to kill someone I don't know. Something she has become known for."

Peter didn't know what to say. He sympathized. He knew how hard it was when he had lost Ben. He had been so... angry at the person who had killed him. Peter's own eyes began to tear up as he empathized. He understood and felt the sadness and anxiety within the man. He understood the anger Witold felt.

And then, Peter saw a web. A tangled web, but also an answer. When the other Avengers got there, he couldn't simply plead with them to 'be nice' to Witold because he empathized with him. Peter had to figure out a way for Witold to escape without wrath from both the Avengers, and assumably Jennifer, the second man, and Hydra. He had to. Witold was hurting, he was in trouble... Peter was in front of someone who needed help. And he would always save someone who needed help. No matter who it was, or what they had done.

Peter spoke softly to Witold as his plan formulated. "Witold. If I could help you escape, would you let me?"

Witold slowly rose his head to stare into Peter's wide, compassionate eyes. "Why would you?"

\--

Tony had decided on the flight that he was probably going to kill someone today. Or at least, get as close as possible. He really didn't like it when people messed with his stuff.

The threats were one thing. It seemed as if one person or a group of people were threatening him everyday. In the past, interviewers toed the line most of the time of being threatening. It wasn't new to him. Hell, a bomb threat wasn't entirely new either. A search team finding an actual bomb? It had happened once before. The chemical bomb was an interesting twist. That had taken him and Clint a while to disarm. Very stressful, actually, especially when not being able to fufully disarm it before four of his staff had perished. But someone taking Peter? While he was embarrassing him? That was unforgivable.

Tony's suit communicator buzzed with Natasha's voice. "Are we sure this is the place boys? I'm not reading more than a couple of people in there."

Instantly, his suit scanned the old airplane warehouse. She was right, his readings found only two thermal body readings. One of them seemed to be in distress.

Tony hummed. "I'm usually not wrong, but Cap did have a few put ins so we never know."

He was becoming anxious. Tony tried to hide it, but if anything had happened to the kid... well, he wasn't sure what he would do. Maybe he didn't want to think about it.

Tony cautiously flew down closer to where the team would be mainly entering. The rest of the team, being Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Sam avaliable at the moment, stopped and started to exit a black S.U.V. Always making a dramatic entrance, they didn't waste any time. Steve and Sam each opened a side of the large door, sliding it open enough for Tony to fly in.

Nearly in front of them, was a dying Peter. Tony had paused with his arm raised in shock. The boy looked just like his four staff that had died earlier. His skin was pale, as if transparent, with dark blue veins visiably pulsing. Lips grey, instead of a normal peach. His eyes were bloodshot, his noticible brown eyes now nearly black. His chest raised heavly, struggling to bring in each breath.

Behind Peter, was a new man. Clearly Polish. He backed away when Tony had flown in. On his knees, eyes wide and scared. So, he was the man who had done all of this. An evil piece of crap.

Tony spoke calmly, but was shaking in anger in his pritective suit. His arm still raised, palm out, ready to blast the man. "What... did you do to him?"

The man was already visbily shaking. His face somehow contorted to be even more shocked when the Avengers ran in. He licked his lips. "The other guys did it!" The man pleaded. "When they heard you were coming, they infected him and left me here-"

"Wouldn't you be associated with them?" Steve asked, eyeing the clearly sick Peter. Something didn't seem right to him.

Witold stared at the teen desperately as he struggled to remember the lie he had told him to say. "I'm just a regular chemist. Hydra... they took me and told me to make-"

Tony landed his suit next to Peter, his face plate retracting. "Do you have a counteractive?!" He demanded.

"Well yes but-"

"Give it!"

Witold scrambled to stand up, a styrofoam cup in his hand. Steve's eyes narrowed. Did the man just happen to have an antidote in his hand? The others didn't seem to have the same suspicions as they had all circled the zombie looking boy.

Tony grabbed the teen's wrists, keeping him still. Peter sputtered, dark nearly black red blood flew from his mouth. His eyes were staring at the sky, threatening to roll into his head. Tony cringed at the sight. Luckily, Witold was quick to act. He rushed up as the others had formed a protective and curious circle around them.

Witold approached Peter from his back. He attempted to brush the brown hair out of the boy's eyes, before Peter had cried out in response to the touch. It was terrifyingly jaring for Witold. To see such a compassionate soul reduced to a scared, dying child, especially due to his own actions was horrendous. He muttered a small, "thank you," before tilting Peter's head, and dumping the liquid formula in his cup down his mouth.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief as he felt Peter relax in his grip. He shot the man a knowing look. "Great. Thanks. That'll be all."

Witold nodded. "I'm sorry. Hydra gave me no choice." His few thoughts were interrupted when he saw Natasha to the left of Tony. Steve took notice of the look in the man's eyes. Witold took a deep breath. His gaze returned to Peter. The kid was already passed out, but Tony held him protectively. Witold touched the boy's cheek with the back if his hand affectionately. "You should probably get him to a hospital, though, right away."

The sentiment was all that was needed. Tony flew out of the warehouse, Peter's unconscious body carried by him bridal style. Natasha, Sam, and Clint hurried out to follow Tony. Steve stayed for a second more to eye Witold, before also following the others out.

With no one left around, Witold was free to take a breath to finally calm his nerves. Peter was smart, he had to admit. Jennifer and Hydra would think that he had posioned Peter on purpose, and would hopefully reward him, or at least accept him, for that action. And because of the lie, the Avengers believed that he was just a scientist that was perhaps blackmailed or used by Hydra. Now, because Peter had taken both the poison and antitode, he was being rushed to the hospital with all the Avengers not far behind him. Just what Peter had predicted. Which of course left Witold to now leave freely. Without much suspicion from either side.

Perhaps Witold was also leaving today with a second chance. Or a second perspective.

\--

When Peter woke up, he expected Tony near his bedside. Honestly, he expected Happy to be in his hospital room before he would've expected Steve.

He definitely didn't expect such a stern look from Steve when he woke up. For a few minutes, they both just stared at eachother.

"Never do that again."

Peter blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light. And adjusting his face to the sudden cold words. "What?"

Steve puffed, crossing his arms. "I'm going to make this quick because Tony is coming down the hall. I know what you did, Peter, and it was not okay. You manipulated everyone in this situation to get what you wanted."

Peter pursed his lips at his words. Manipulated everyone to get what he wanted? What was that supposed to mean? All he wanted was to save Witold. He didn't think he manipulated anyone, much less everyone in the situation.

Nevertheless, Steve continued. Standing up and taking the couple of steps to be closer to Peter. "What you did was wrong. It's fine that you wanted to help someone, but that someone was assiciated with Hydra and there's things about that that you do not understand. Also... Tony, Clint, Nat, me, we all care about what happens to you. We care a lot if you would ever get hurt. So for you to put yourself in a spot where you were dying so we'd all rush you here and let a Hydra operative get away is incredibly reckless and manipulative."

The doorknob began to turn. Steve backed up slightly, but Peter could hear his last whispered words directed at him. "As of today, in my books, you are not to be trusted."

Peter didn't have more than a few seconds to process what Steve had said, before Tony walked in the room. The man looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His hair and eyes were wild and unkempt. His look softened as he saw Peter, quickly rushing to his side.

Tony smiled. "Glad you're up sleeping beauty." He said in a joking matter. His voice turned quiter. "Real glad."

Peter side glanced Steve. This is what the Captain had been talking about, he realized. The worry, the assumably sleepness nights Tony had had, was all on Peter. The few that had perished by the chemical bomb, would now not see justice because of him.

But... Peter had hope. Steve was wrong. All of this was justified because Witold would understand the error of his ways. Justice would come from Witold choosing from then on to do good. Peter didn't know if Witold would choose to better himself... but he hoped that he would. A calculated risk. If Peter wasn't trustworthy in Steve's mind, that was fine with him. He knew what he did was the right thing, no matter the consequences.

Still, tears swelled began to swell in Peter's eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"


End file.
